plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Alexander Frost
Chase Alexander Frost is a character on Plagued created August 12th, 2011, by Ron. Personality Chase is a loyal and protective of the citizens of Safe Haven, so much so as he sees them as family instead of strangers. Out on scavenging runs and such he is quiet, careful, and always on alert for even the slightest thing out of place. Rarely angered, he knows that getting mad can cloud one's judgement and cause them to sleep up, causing them to end up hurt or worse in the current situation. He tries his best to keep people happy, when scared he tells a joke or a story to keep their minds off of what's scaring them, long enough to get someplace safe. Overall, Chase has seen alot during this horrible apocalypse, and has found that keeping calm and helping others is the best way for anyone to survive this nightmare. History Not much could be said about Chase's past before the military. His parents weren't that well off with their money so instead of trying to take care of him and grew him up in a poor environment they put him up for adoption. He didn't like growing up in the orphanage, alot of kids there were hostile or greedy to the point of getting in fights just to claim what they wanted from the other kids. It was here that Chase learned that sometimes he had to fight just to keep himself safe and make it through the day. When he was in high school he was a standard student when it came to some subjects, however his History, Science, and English skills were always impressive. He always had an excuse for not trying to make the best effort when it came to math, saying that numbers always changed but the words of authors and poets always stayed the same on paper and were never changed. As he neared the end of his career his advisers in the orphanage were suggesting to him that he went to college but he had other plans on his mind. He went into the military, joining the Army Rangers as a sharpshooter/rifleman. He was excellent at what he did, everything coming natural to him as he progressed on the field. He was an expert at giving commands, tactical advances that always got him and his team through with minimum to no casualties. After two years passed in the Rangers, he went into the special forces, where he would perform top secret missions with a small group of men. Once he made the rank of Sergeant he began spending more time around the base helping to train other troops to become marksmen and excellent soldiers. He was thinking about retirement when the world went, as one of his comrades put it, FUBAR. At first they did what they were ordered to do in such a situation which was to set up a quarantine and await orders but things were too far down hill for that to last. Chase had never dealt with anything like this but he wasn't going to let that bring him down so he went on the run with two others. He went on for a long time, he was tired, hungry, and needed to get some rest. It was then he found Safe Haven and joined himself with it as a Soldier. He didn't want a position of rank, he was fine following any and all orders so long as it gave him food, water, showers, and even a bed to sleep on. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Active